Wendy and the Mermaids
by spookyneko
Summary: Peter offers Wendy an ivory brush made by the mermaids as a gift. While visiting the rude creatures, she loses it. As time passes, Wendy becomes more and more aggravated by the snobbish attitude the mermaids seem to have. Revenge? Sounds pretty good.


Wendy and the Mermaids

Written by spookyneko

-

"O Peter, it's lovely," declared Wendy while examining the beautiful comb in her hands. The milky ivory handle slid smoothly between her fingers. The cocky boy puffed out his chest with a hunter's pride.

"I found it," he boasted loudly. Silly boy. The mermaids had given it to him but, of course, he would never admit that.

"How elegant," said Wendy happily. She looked up to Peter and was about to kiss him on the cheek when a hiss from Tinker Bell stopped her. Nonetheless, Peter swelled with pride once more.

"Oh, how I wish I could see the mermaids!" said Wendy passionately while stroking the fine teeth of the comb. "They must be charming things!"

"I can take you there tomorrow, Wendy," said Peter. His heart skipped a beat as Wendy's eyes widened in excitement.

"Really, Peter? Oh, it would be splendid! Say you will!"

"I shall."

"Well then, I shall make a lunch basket for the Lost Boys and we'll all go to the lagoon tomorrow. Oh, I can't wait!"

-

The sun shone brightly onto the waters of the lagoon that day and the air lay still and hot. Wendy lectured the Lost Boys to remain still and rest on the rock after their meal though it had been an imaginary one. The young girl let out a soft sigh before sitting down on the rock, brushing her nightgown in a ladylike way and setting her new ivory comb in her pocket. She had not yet seen the mermaids. Poor girl...Peter had left her to go play in the woods and had promised to be back for nap time. The rude boy had forgotten, you see. Peter often forgot many things.

"Oh, if only I could see the mermaids," sighed Wendy dreamily while stitching John's tattered shirt together. At that moment, a light jingle of bells rose from the waters. It was the sound of mermaids when they leave their chambers under the sea, you know. They had delicate bells attached to the doors of their rooms like all fancy houses do.

Wendy, intrigued by the sound, approached the lagoon quietly. The surface rippled slightly as she kneeled down to get a closer look.

Splash!

"Oh my!" she said as she leaped back in surprise. A pretty head peered at her from under the waters, grinning maliciously. It was a mermaid with soft brown hair and large uncaring blue eyes.

"Oo! Look at the land girl!" gurgled the mermaid delightfully as more heads surfaced from the water. "Peter has brought us a friend!"

"Hullo," said Wendy with a short curtsy, "How do you do?"

The sea creatures giggled at the strange girl and pulled themselves up onto a small rock in the middle of the lagoon to bask in the sun. They whispered behind their hands and gave rude stares to poor Wendy. Mermaids are quite arrogant. They tend not to like humans.

"Oh, oh! Do come sit with us!" said a dark-haired mermaid excitedly while smirking. She patted the red rock beside her.

"I- I can't swim..." said Wendy humbly while blushing. The mermaid dove into the water and emerged in front of Wendy.

"Do come closer so I can see your face more clearly," said the cruel being mockingly. Wendy hesitated before drawing closer. The poor girl knew it was rude and unladylike to openly refuse an invitation with no excuse. She kneeled down until she was face to face with the strange being.

"Such a lovely, lovely face," said the mermaid while smiling and stroking Wendy's cheeks with her wet hands. The little lady simply kneeled there bewildered. Her eyes noticed a glint of triumph flash in the mermaid's eyes but, before she could react, she felt herself being pulled into the cool waters.

"No, stop! I can't swim!"

The horrible creatures found this amusing and swam about in circles, poking and prodding the distraught Wendy. They swam between her kicking legs and under her arms, examining her.

"Ha! What ugly pink fins!" cried out one while yanking down on Wendy's limbs.

"She's female like us but she is as flat as a board!" laughed out another.

"This strange garment she wears makes her seem like a sick fish!" shrieked out a third while holding up Wendy's sopping nightgown above her legs.

"Ugh, and her hair is so horrible and plain," said another while stroking her own soft pink hair.

Angrily, Wendy pulled her garment back from the mermaid and pushed it down under the water again. Luckily, she managed to find a way to float. The poor girl wanted to cry for help but the Lost Boys were still napping and not even a mother would rouse their children from their much-needed sleep.

"O Peter, hurry and save me," she thought while nearing tears.

Her arm brushed across her pocket and searched desperately for the comb Peter had given her. Gone.

"Oh no!" she cried out in such alarm that she sunk under the water again. This caused another fit of giggles from the mermaids.

"Looking for this?" said a smirking blonde mermaid while dangling the comb front of Wendy's face underwater. Frowning, Wendy tried grab the comb but did not succeed. At that moment, the mermaids stopped laughing and glanced above before darting down to their sea chambers. The soft sound of tinkling bells echoed through the water once again to Wendy's dread.

The girl surfaced once more and threw herself onto the rocks that surround the water. She clambered out desperately before lying down on the hot surface and breathing in the sweet air. That was when Peter dropped down beside her. The boy didn't notice anything for he had so much to say about himself and his adventures through the woods. Finally, he noticed Wendy's soaked nightgown. What a selfish child.

"Wendy, why are you wet?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, it's nothing, Peter," said Wendy in a frustrated voice, "I just thought I might take a walk but, silly me, I must have slipped and fell in."

"You're so clumsy, Wendy," crowed Peter, "Of course, I'd never do something as silly as that."

"Maybe I am," said Wendy lightly, "perhaps I'm too trusting too."

-

To be continued...


End file.
